leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Savannah
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Savannah | jname=ツキコ| tmname=Tsukiko| slogan=no | image=Savannah.png | size=220px | caption=Savannah | colors=yes| eyes=Green | hair=Brown | gender=Female | hometown=Rubello Town | region=Hoenn | relatives=Sandra (daughter), unnamed parents | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=AG077 | epname=A Fan with a Plan | enva=Bella Hudson| java=Masako Katsuki| }} Savannah (Japanese: ツキコ Tsukiko) is a recurring character in the Pokémon anime. She is a Pokémon Coordinator from Rubello Town who first appeared in A Fan with a Plan. History When Savannah entered the Rubello Town Pokémon Contest, she was not very confident of her abilities and took advice from . May also taught her that it doesn't matters if the opponent is a friend, and that she have to do her best in each battle. But in the semi-finals, she proved herself to be highly capable by defeating May's Bulbasaur with her . However, she lost in the finals to Drew's . She also has a which she used in the preliminary stage of the tournament and mentioned owning a . Although she lost in the finals to Drew, she didn't became sad, as she always remembered the day when she got her first Ribbon, and that it represents how much her Pokémon worked hard. Savannah and her daughter Sandra made brief cameos in Deceit and Assist, watching May at the Hoenn Grand Festival. Character Savannah was shown to be a very nervous . She is also a very caring mother and her daughter Sandra sometimes helps her with strategies for Contests. She became a fan of and Drew by seeing their performances in the previous s. She had already received a Ribbon prior to this, which she wears around her neck, and is also a member of the M.F.P. (Mothers for Pokémon), a group of fangirl cheerleaders who idolize Pokémon Trainers and s. Pokémon This is a listing of Savannah's known : in the appeals round of the Rubello Town Pokémon Contest. Using a dazzling combination created by its Trainer's daughter, Flareon managed to advance Savannah to the Battle Round. Flareon's known moves are , , , , and .}} in the Battle Round of the Rubello Town Pokémon Contest. It was able to defeat 's , but was defeated by Drew's . Lairon's known moves are , , , and .}} At home which was her starter Pokémon. She had left it with her parents. It is unknown if it has evolved. None of Bulbasaur's moves are known.}} Contests Hoenn Ribbons This listing is of the Ribbons Savannah has obtained in the Hoenn region: * Unknown Ribbon (prior to A Fan with a Plan) Other achievements Savannah has competed in the following Pokémon Contests: * Contest - Runner-up (Cruisin' for a Losin') Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=勝生真沙子 Masako Katsuki |en=Bella Hudson |fi=Hanna-Maija Nikander |pt_br=Adriana Pissardini |es_la=Patricia Acevedo |es_eu=María Antonia Rodríguez}} Trivia * Savannah's Japanese name contains ツキ (tsuki), corresponding for 月 (moon), while her daughter's name contains ホシ (hoshi), corresponding for 星 (star). In addition to this, she wears crescent moon earrings while her daughter wears a star hair barrette. Category:Coordinators Category:Anime characters de:Savannah es:Savannah fr:Savannah it:Savannah ja:ツキコ zh:月子